In general, a clean room chain is used for wiring lines in information technology (IT) industry and various mechanical apparatuses and robots for industry that require small amounts of dust and noise.
In a conventional art, an additional elastic connector member for connecting a plurality of links to each other is provided in a clean room chain so that the elastic connector member is inserted into the coupling holes formed in the links.
Therefore, the durability of the clean room chain deteriorates and large amounts of dust and noise are generated.